


Punizione

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: Genderswap [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Era ormai ora di pranzo e Gladis si muoveva irrequieta sul sedile della macchina da ormai un quarto d'ora. Stringeva le gambe con forza, accavallandole pur di cercare di placare il crescente bisogno che rendeva tutte le vibrazioni della Regalia quasi insopportabili.Aveva la vescica terribilmente piena da quella mattina e anche se tentava di apparire naturale, rispondendo alle battute di Noctia e Prompta come se non ci fossero problemi, le bastava incrociare lo sguardo di Ignitia attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore per contorcersi.





	Punizione

**Author's Note:**

> **1.** Scritta per il [COW-T8](http://www.landedifandom.net/tag/cow-t-8/).  
>  **2.** Tutti i personaggi sono in genderswap. Ecco un piccolo schema  
>  \- _Prompto_ - > Prompta  
> \- _Noctis_ - > Noctia  
> \- _Gladiolus_ - > Gladis (Gladis è un nome per lo più moderno ma pare abbia come origine proprio il _gladiolo_ )  
> \- _Ignis_ - > Ignitia (Non so se il nome esiste, ma la TIA finale si pronuncia come il ZIA di Letizia)  
> 

Era ormai ora di pranzo e Gladis si muoveva irrequieta sul sedile della macchina da ormai un quarto d'ora. Stringeva le gambe con forza, accavallandole pur di cercare di placare il crescente bisogno che rendeva tutte le vibrazioni della Regalia quasi insopportabili.

Aveva la vescica terribilmente piena da quella mattina e anche se tentava di apparire naturale, rispondendo alle battute di Noctia e Prompta come se non ci fossero problemi, le bastava incrociare lo sguardo di Ignitia attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore per contorcersi.

Sapeva quanto fosse pericoloso far irritare la sua compagna ma, stupidamente, continuava a infastidirla. E, alla fine, era solo lei quella che ne pagava le conseguenze... come in quel momento.

Era stata una sfortunata serie di eventi quella che, la sera prima, aveva portato Gladis a discutere con Noctia. Per una stupidata, in realtà, ma l'intervento di Ignitia - senza la sua quotidiana dose di caffeina - aveva reso le cose molto più complicate. Aveva messo gli animi a tacere, ma dallo sguardo che le aveva lanciato, Gladis si convinse sin da quel momento che non sarebbe finita lì. Infatti, quella stessa mattina, di ritorno dalla sua solita corsetta, Gladis si era ritrovata ad accettare con un pizzico di eccitazione e aspettativa la punizione che Ignitia aveva in serbo per lei - l'assenza di Ebony più il litigio con la Principessa erano una combo micidiale.

La giovane donna l'aveva baciata di nascosto, con un trasporto e una passione tale che Gladis sentì le ginocchia improvvisamente più deboli, e infine, con voce bassa e risoluta, le aveva impedito di utilizzare il bagno fino a nuovo ordine.

A conti fatti scolarsi un litro d'acqua per reidratarsi dopo la corsa non era stata una splendida idea, soprattutto quando, dopo le prime missioni, Gladis iniziò a sentire il crescente stimolo di urinare. C’erano stati vari _ pit-stop _ , ma in nessuno di quelli alla giovane donna era stato permesso di usufruire del bagno, anzi Ignitia le aveva sempre messo davanti un bicchiere d’acqua, sussurrando un semplice:  _ «Bevi», _ che lei non aveva avuto il coraggio di ignorare. 

Gladis era quasi certa che, una volta arrivate a Vecchia Lestallum per il pranzo, la sua compagna le avrebbe finalmente dato l'autorizzazione per liberarsi, o almeno così sperava… perché era come se tutto orchestrato ad arte per fare anche la più inutili delle soste. Come ad esempio Noctia e il suo voler pescare un pesce per la cena - e il rumore dell'acqua non la aiutò assolutamente a placare quel bisogno così impellente - oppure Prompta che veniva prontamente accontentata quando chiedeva di fermarsi a fare qualche foto… e Ignitia aveva accettato tutte quelle richieste di buon grado, lanciando in sua direzione delle occhiate d'avvertimento e di malizia, che la facevano contorcere e sudare quasi visibilmente.

Era al limite e quando vide finalmente Vecchia Lestallum in lontananza non poté non sentirsi quasi più rilassata.

Il parcheggio davanti alla pompa di benzina le sembrò durare quasi un'eternità e, scendendo dalla macchina, strinse ulteriormente le gambe per evitare di lasciarsi andare lì, davanti a tutti.

Prompta e Noctia furono le prime ad andare verso la tavola calda e, più lentamente, anche Gladis e Ignitia le seguirono.   
«Iggy...», mormorò non appena misero piede all'interno del Crow's Nest.

«Andiamo», acconsentì l'altra facendole strada verso i bagni. Gladis stava ormai tremando da capo a piedi, teneva le labbra strette per lo sforzo... arrivando a muoversi quasi come se stesse  _ ballando _ pur di trattenersi. Ma non poteva lasciarsi andare: non senza l'autorizzazione di Ignitia.

La guardò disperata e accettò senza fiatare di entrare nella piccolo gabinetto un metro per due. Attese ancora, sempre più impaziente, la successiva mossa della sua compagna che, per fortuna, non tardò ad arrivare. Ignitia, infatti, chiuse la porta alle sue spalle lasciando tra loro due solo pochi centimetri di distanza.

«Siediti», ordinò subito dopo e Gladis, armeggiando prima con la cintura e poi con i pantaloni in pelle - che non aveva mai odiato così tanto prima di quel momento -, obbedì all'istante.   
Continuò a trattenersi, emettendo però un sospirò quando Ignitia, con tutta la grazia e l'eleganza che possedeva, si sedette a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, appoggiando entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle.

«Ignitia...», soffiò ancora. Le sembrava ormai impossibile resistere e la sua compagna era così sensuale e sicura di sé che si sentiva pronta ad esplodere da un momento all'altro.

«Shh...», rispose l'altra, posando le labbra sulle sue. Gladis si ritrovò subito coinvolta in un bacio morbido ma sensuale, talmente lento da farla contorcere alla ricerca di un qualcosa di più intimo.

«Non ancora», la ammonì Ignitia, allungando le mani per sollevarle il  _ tank top _ verde militare che indossava. Le sue dita, coperte dai guanti di pelle, erano fresche contro la sua pelle calda e Gladis si sforzò fino a mordersi le labbra pur di non lasciarsi andare per quella semplice carezza.

Dei brividi la scossero da capo a piedi e fu costretta a sorreggersi con entrambe le mani contro le pareti laterali quando quelle lunghe dita scivolarono fin sotto il suo reggiseno, afferrando un capezzolo già duro.

Gemette per quella carezza, contorcendosi poi per le successive. Le mani di Ignitia si erano strette sui suoi seni, stuzzicandone i capezzoli e le areole sensibili. Si stava eccitando, non poteva farne a meno.

Nonostante il disagio e il bisogno di lasciarsi andare, non poteva non sentire il suo corpo reagire a quella sorta di sottomissione e alle attenzioni stava ricevendo, e cercò con più disperazione di ubbidire fino all'ultimo all'ordine della sua compagna.

«I-Iggy…», mormorò ancora venendo però messa a tacere da due dita posate sulle sue labbra.

«Il guanto», dichiarò la giovane donna, accarezzandole delicatamente la bocca «toglilo».

Gladis socchiuse le labbra, tremando, chiudendo subito i denti sulla pelle morbida del guanto di Ignitia. Con un po’ di difficoltà riuscì nel suo intento e la sua compagna la premiò con un piccolo sorriso.

«Resisti ancora un po’», le disse, portando quella mano priva di guanto tra le gambe di Gladis che, sussultando, emise un gemito.

Le dita erano calde, familiari, e iniziarono subito a sfregarsi contro il suo clitoride già dolorosamente duro. Tremò e le sue gambe scattarono subito, come per serrarsi attorno al polso di Ignitia.

«Non chiuderle», la avvisò la donna, e Gladis boccheggiando non poté non annuire disperata.

Soddisfatta dalla sua risposta, Ignitia riprese a muovere abilmente le sue dita. La toccava senza esitazioni sapendo dove e come soffermarsi per farla impazzire, rubandole dei sussulti e dei mugolii sempre più frequenti e intensi.

Era eccitata e rischiava di esplodere lì, da un momento all’altro, in quello stretto bagno del Crow’s Nest…

«I-Iggi…», ansimò con tono supplichevole, inarcandosi sotto di lei. 

«Ora», sussurrò solamente Ignitia dopo quelli che sembrarono durare secoli per Gladis che, tremando ed emettendo un gemito più alto, smise di trattenersi. Non sentì neanche la mano della sua compagna allontanarsi, sentì solamente la sua mente svuotarsi quasi come la sua vescica.

Continuò a venire scossa da capo a piedi da dei brividi, provando una sorta di appagamento quasi sessuale per quella liberazione.

«La prossima volta», esordì dopo un lungo momento di silenzio Ignitia, riportandola alla realtà, «ricordati che ti stai rivolgendo alla nostra Principessa…», la ammonì.

Gladis mugugnò in risposta, sussultando quando sentì di nuovo le dita della sua compagna stringersi su un suo capezzolo duro e sensibile.

«Sai… talvolta temo che tu lo faccia solo per essere punita», concluse con malizia e Gladis, sospirando profondamente, non poté far altro se non annuire quasi distrattamente… perché, in fin dei conti, la sua compagna non era neanche così lontana dalla verità.


End file.
